Picture Perfect
by Hawkeye Obsessed
Summary: Everyone thought Santana had the perfect life. She is hot, she is rich, she is popular, and has all guys at her feet. What they don't know is that she is raped, physically, and verbally abused by her parents. Now the Glee club have to help her. Rated T for child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Picture Perfect

**Pairing: **Santana and New Directions

**Couple Pairings: **Mike/Tina, Artie/Brittany, Sam/Mercedes, Finndependence!, the epicness of Faberry, and Puck and Santana are trying for a relationship!

**Summary: **Everyone thought Santana had the perfect life. She is hot, she is rich, she is popular, and has all guys at her feet. What they don't know is that she is raped, physically, and verbally abused by her parents. Now the Glee club have to help her.

.

.

Picture Perfect

Chapter One: The First Not So First Time

.

.

**Santana**

I sat at my desk in my room doing homework. The room was the largest in the house, so it had her own bathroom. There was a large queen sized bed in the left corner of the room. I was at my desk wich was six inches away from my walk-in closet. The walls of my room were black.

"Sannnn! Were hooomee." My father, Antonio Lopez, said walking into the room. He was drunk. I could smell it on him. I continued working on the project.

"Don't you dare ignore us!" My mom, Dianne said walking in. I sighed, mother was an angry drunk.

"Mom. Dad. Hello." I stated simply. Tonight was going to be a long night, I thought bitterly. Antonio rose his hand and slapped it across my face. Dianne smiled and picked up my english textbook and threw it at me, her only child.

"You are a disgrace!" Mother yelled at me before digging her nails into my skin. I cried out in pain.

"I don't get it!" I said quietly. _Papi_ laughed.

"You're an idiot, that's why you don't get anything!" He screamed at her. Her mother watched with eyes full of hunger and bloodlust.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked. This was not the first time, it was just the first time in a while. The last time was when I was eight. It hasn't happened since then. Now that I was older, they might touch me, inappropriatly.

"Shut up!" Dianne said slapping me across the face. Antonio pushed me onto my bed stripping me out of my pajamas.

After two hours of my parents doing _things _to me I lay in bed tryig to fall asleep. I traced my fingers across my soft, delicate skin. They traced the cuts and scars. I started to sob silently. Thank god no one will ever see me like this. I rocked myself back and forth sobbing. It was around 3 a.m. when I finally fell asleep, naked and scarred.

I sat up in my bed the minute the alarm went off. I stared around the room frantically. I was a bit jumpy today. I walked quickly to my closet to choose clothes. I settled for a loose long-sleeve light purple off the shouler top with a black tank top underneath. It covered the scars on my upper body. I grabbed a pair of denim jeans and gym shoes. I ran down the stairs while brushing my hair. My backpack was sitting on the stool. There were pancakes and bacon on a plate sitting on the table. The chef, Anna, came up.

"Hello, dear. I made you breakfast darling. Now eat up! You're much to skinny." I smiled. She was such a nice woman.

"Thanks, _Anna_!" I said eating the food. My parents weren't home for today. They left early for business.

"No problem, _mija._" She smiled and went back into the kitchen. I quickly ate the food then ran out the house with my backpack. Issac, my driver, was pulled up in front of the house. I can't drive because I am only fifteen. No one, but Brit knows that I am the youngest of the group. I skipped two grades, that is why I am a Junior with everyone else, but I'm only fifteen. I hopped in the car.

"Hey Issac." I said to him. He smiled warmly at me before starting the car and driving off.

**Quinn**

I walked into the choir room. Santana was sitting in the corner of the room not talking. My girlfriend walked up to me.

"Rach, what's wrong?" I asked her giving the short brunette a slight kiss on the cheek.

"Can we talk outside?" I grabbed her hand and pulled the small teen out of the choir room and into the hallway.

"Speak." Rachel fiddled with her hands, trying to find the right words to say. After a moment she began speaking.

"It's Santana. She isn't talking to anyone. I tried to get her to insult me by doing something irritating but she ignored me. Q, I'm scared. Santana never not speaks. She is always tearing us down. Today she isn't speaking, making eye contact, or doing anything! I'm worried Q. Also, Noah put his hand gently on her shoulder and she screamed. Like she was afraid of him. Quinn, I'm so scared. What if something's wrong with her. Oh my Barbara. What if she is dying of some sort of disease no one's heard about. Or what i-" I put my hand over her mouth because she was begining to start one of her infamous Rachel Berry rants, and those go on for hours.

"Rachel, sweetheart, don't worry so much. I am positive the Santana is not dying, but if you think something's wrong we could always ask her." Rachel nodded and walked back into the choir room. After she left Puck came up.

"What is it Puckerman?" I asked, kind of in an irratated tone.

"It's Santana." I sighed.

"What is wrong with her now? She refusing you now?" I said irratate. My facial expression changed when I saw how sad he looked. "Tell me."

"Well, you know how she has acting, right?" I nodd. "Well the teacher told her to act as if she saw her parents get killed in front of her an now the killer was coming after her. Well, Santana isn't the best actor. Actually she sucks. Bad. So when the 'killer', which was me stepped closer she screamed and started crying. She yelled 'Stay away. Get away. You've caused enough damage! Don't touch me! Get away!' It was a heart breaking sight. She never cried while acting. Those emotions she portrayed were real and they were scary. I don't know what is wrong, but I read a story, yes I read. Anyway, I read an article about a girl who got raped and she acted this way to everyone because a noise, a scent, and a touch brought back memories about the moment. What if she was, you know raped?" I nodded and patted his back.

"Go, I'll talk to her after school." I watched him walked into the classroom, before I let out a sigh.

What was going on with Santana Lopez?

.

.

**A/N: **Cliffhanger! Hate them, love them. I had this idea forever stored on my ipod. I won't be updating my stories quickly because I will be goin to school in two weeks, and me being the crazy person I am, need to practice math because I luffels it. Anyway review are needed for this story to continue. Also, I'd like to know if my writing is getting better. If you've noticed, every story I write is about Santana, that is because I love her. But I am also working on a FaBerry Story. Also, I am working on a new story called Romeo and Juliet. It is a little Santana/Sebastion thingie. I am taking a writing day today, so I am adding new stories and updating already published ones. Love ya!

~ Sexy

.

.


	2. AN

This story is on hold for a little while. Until I either have an idea for the next chapter, or I get a little inspiration. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. Just keep reviewing because reviews are my inspiration.


	3. Notice

Dear Readers,

I am no longer making or upating my stories. I have given a select few to a very good friend. She will update the stories for you instead of me. The stories may not be the same plot. Please be kind to the stories, they will be (hopefully) similar. Her name is Russian Ballet Avenger.

The stories she will continue are:

_Truth or Dare_

_A Little Bit of Help, That's All_

_The Finntanna Trap_

_Picture Perfect_

_Like Father Like Daughter_

_Well This Could Start a Revolt_

_Our Dirty Secret_

_Keeping Kylie_

With much thanks,

Warriors Fan


End file.
